


Hostage

by divinity



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 15:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17511095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divinity/pseuds/divinity
Summary: Adam's military school goes up in flames and he knows exactly where to go





	Hostage

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone mostly and in 1 day so there are bound to be grammar and spelling mistakes I am so sorry love you all xx

Hostage ~

A small ray of sunshine seeped through the black curtains in the room. This wasn’t enough to make Eric get out of bed, he was deep asleep and looked like he could have gone on like that for a while. It was his phone that ultimately managed to wake him up; a text from Otis. “Have you seen this?” It read with attached a picture of the town’s newspaper which showed a building in flames. Another text came through “isn’t that the school Adam was sent to?” Yes it was, Eric thought. His mind went to crazy places. Could Adam have...?

A clinking sound stole Eric’s attention. He waited for a moment to see if he had imagined it, he did that a lot. The clinking sound came again and this time Eric could tell it was coming from his window. He approached it and pressed his face against it just to see an extremely tall boy looking up at him holding a fist full of pebbles. It was Adam Groff. Eric’s hurt sunk a little. He was thinking about him just a minute ago and, there he was. God does work in mysterious ways but that was straight up witchcraft. It took him a long time to process his presence so much that another pebble hit the window. Eric’s bedroom was on the second floor without a ladder for him or Adam to use so the only way for him to check on why the hell Adam was standing outside his house was to go downstairs and open the side door. It was a Sunday morning and quite early so his family was still asleep.

“What the hell is happening?” - said Eric in a mix of whispers and impatiently.

“I thought you were going to ignore me there, Tromboner” - he replied with his usual full-bodied tone.

“Shh, keep it...” - Eric started to scold Adam only for his attention to be brought to the fact that his face, his beautiful face, was displaying patches of a black and dusty substance and his clothes looked like they were just salvaged from a fire.

“Oh no you didn’t...” - Eric said in disbelief

“What the fuck Tromboner, who do you think I am? Am no angel, but an arsonist? I’m no psycho.” - he said dropping the bag he was holding on his shoulder through a strap on the ground.

“Now can I come in or what?” - he added looking around and almost in a threatening way.

“Mhm... ye..ah but you need to be quiet Adam I could not even start to explain this to my parents” he said moving away from the entrance to let him in.

Eric hadn’t seen Adam since he got driven away, and hadn’t spoken to him since they kissed during detention. He tried to find out more about what had happened to him but with little to no success. Eric thought of going into crazy mode and try to find out exactly where he was, why he was there etc. but then he thought of the last words Adam had spoken to him: “If you ever tell anyone about this I will fucking end you. Do you understand?” Eric didn’t want to make a fuss, didn’t want people to notice and did not want to draw attention to him or Adam. People would have soon wanted to know why on earth was Eric so fond of finding news about Adam. He didn’t care about what people might have thought about him, it was Adam he was protecting. Not because he threatened him but because he did not want to hurt him and out him.

Adam went upstairs and led the way almost as if he had already been there, in reality, his house was quite similar to Eric’s. It was the decor that could not have been more different. Adam’s house was very beige, full of neutral furniture and catalog-like design. The house he had just walked in looked like something out of a fairytale. Bright colours were embracing him and Adinkra symbols, that to him looked funny, were strategically positioned around the house. He stopped at the top of the stairs to wait for Eric to lead the way and so he did opening a door into a room that looked like it came out of a tv show. There was nothing crazy or special about it, and he was surprised. In his mind, he was going to step in the aftermath of what he would describe as a gay explosion mixed with a broadway avalanche. 

“A..are you okay?” he asked looking back at his clothes and his face. Adam didn’t answer and continued to browse around the room and dropped his bag on the floor in the far left corner. Eric was nervously playing with his hands and looking at Adam as if he was observing a lion ready to pounce at any moment. What the hell was happening? Is all Eric could think, he didn’t know what annoyed him the most, the silence or the fact that Adam was intentionally ignoring him in his own house. 

“ARE YOU” he started shouting and then realised it was still quite early in the morning and he really did not want to wake up his parents. “Are you going to show up literally at my doorstep and ignore me on a fucking Sunday morning?” he asked this time softly, his tone still very upset.

“Did you grow some balls when I was gone, Tromboner?” he answered his question with another question, just to make Eric’s blood boil a little longer. He had now sit down on Eric’s bed while the latter was still standing, looking rather impatient and resting against his desk with his arms crossed to his body. 

Eric had noticed that even though Adam was sat down and he was standing, their height was more or less similar in that situation. He didn’t know if that was something he was starting to like or hate. “You would know that they were always there” he said sassily referring to the time Adam had undressed him and sucked him off. “A lot of things have changed since you went away” he swiftly added. He really did not mean that as a matter of fact, nothing happened since Adam had left, it had only been a month and the same old things were going on in his life. 

Adam, who was smartly avoiding Eric’s eye contact till then, abruptly locked eyes with him. Eric could see his jaw tightening and his right hand started to form a punch that never went anywhere. Did Eric just make Adam Groff jealous? He liked that, he for once had the upper hand on him. His hand relaxed and went to scratch the back of his head, while Eric released his arms displaying a more open body language.

“The school I was sent to had a fire alarm and we evacuated, I didn’t want to go back there so I grabbed my stuff and instead of waiting at the assembly point I started walking. I initially headed for home but then realised my dad would have probably sent me there straight back after half an hour of fucking scolding” he confessed. He was now scratching his eyebrow gently. 

“How did you…” 

“I remembered from when I left a shit load of… shits on your dad’s car” he interrupted Eric who was curious to find out how did he know where he lived.

Eric took a deep breath and went to sit down next to him on the bed, between them a healthy distance, both of them looking straight ahead. “What’s your plan now then?” Eric asked still looking ahead.

“Am sorry” Adam whispered in a mixture of stern and sweet tone. “I don’t know how to fucking do this but I am sorry” he repeated now turning to him bending his leg on the bed in order to turn. Eric turned his face and looked like he was about to say something but got stopped once again by Adam. “I am expecting nofing, you think whatever you want ‘bout me I swea’ I won’t touch you again” - Adam wanted to kiss Eric badly but he knew he did not have the right to do that anymore, if he was going to apologise fully he had to give him ownership over his actions too. 

Eric took another deep breath and turned around the same way Adam did. He was afraid of what Adam had told him last, he really did not want to go for any other period of time without Adam’s touch. He had a taste for it and it got taken away from him too soon and he was not going to have that happening again. 

“And this new bloke of yours, I swea’ I won’t touch him... or anyfing” he added resting his case looking once again away from Eric’s eyes almost is if he could not say those words and look at him. 

Eric let out a small laugh and slowly and harmlessly punched Adam’s left arm. A smile was now forming on his lips “you really are thick, aren’t you?” he said rhetorically. “I was trying to make it sound as something happened to get back at you for leaving” he admitted. Eric rested his hand on Adam’s. Hi was resting his weight on it so Eric could feel his manly veins pulsing blood through his body. They both were in silence looking at each other. Adam was not going to move, he had promised himself that, he was going to give Eric ownership over his narrative. 

“I missed you” Eric whispered getting closer to Adam, the closer he got to him the smell of smoke became more and more prominent but it was not going to stop him, not right now. Adam stood still, did not advance at all until Eric’s lips were softly and slowly placed on his. It was then that he advance towards his face, both pushing against each other’s face. Eric clasped gently onto Adam’s neck and started to gently brush his fingertips onto the side of his neck. Adam responded by grabbing his thighs and pushing him against his owns.   
The only sound in the room was the one produced by their breathing and occasionally the smacking of their lips but then a new sound was introduced. A door was closed and then locked. Eric interrupted the kiss and fall back to his bed. “My parents are awake” he said almost terrified looking at Adam who didn’t know what to do. “Shit! Can I just stay here for one day, I swear I’ll leave tomorrow morning at sunrise” Adam said looking around. Eric was thinking of fifty different scenarios in which he was going to get grounded forever. 

“DAADD” Eric shouted. 

“Have you fucking lost it?” Asked Adam shocked.

“Go and hide in the closet” he said in a rush. Adam was not going to be told twice so he jumped straight off the bed and made his way into the very small closet.

The door of his room opened and his dad appeared. “Am not feeling to well, I don’t think I’ll make it to church today” he said trying to look sad. His dad nodded and looked around in his room, nothing looked out of the ordinary… except for the big bag at the far end corner of the room with the initial “A. Goff” sewed onto it.   
“We will go to church this morning and I’ll bring the whole family to lunch and then to the cinema. I will tell your mother and your sisters that you are not feeling well and to leave you alone for the rest of the day. You have until tomorrow morning Eric and then I trust you will feel better” he said like he had rehearsed that in his head a million times. 

Eric swallowed what it felt like a massive rock, he could not believe his dad had not only find out that he had someone with him in the room but volunteered to cover for him for the whole day. Eric stood up and ran to hug his father “I love you dad” he said before his dad closed the door and started to pass on the news to his wife. Adam peaked out of the closet Can you fucking believe it?” he said rhetorically coming out of the closet. 

Eric’s family had left for the day and the pair had spend the first half of the morning just laying in bed next to each other drifting off at times in a very well deserved nap. Adam had taken most of the bed, spreaded out quite comfortably with one arm under Eric’s neck whom was resting on his chest not taking notice of the burnt out clothes. 

“I should change my clothes” he said softly

“You should, I have been thinking for the past hour that you were going to bring me some smoked meat” he said ignoring the fact that he had just set up a perfect joke for the other guy

“I mean I don’t know how smoked you want your meat but I can deffo sort somfin out” he smirked while caressing Eric’s arm.

“Right here we go” Adam said standing up leaving Eric still lying in bed. 

Adam proceeded to undo his burned out trousers and reveleaved his naked hairy legs and his famous dick. It was a sight every single time, and Eric had the impression it was going to give him the same reaction for a long time. However, Eric wasn’t mesmerised by Adam’s dick in this occasion. He slipped off his hoodie revealing his upper body. Everyone in school had seen or known about his rather big dick but no one had seen Adam Groff completely naked. No one except him and Aimee and that gave him a sort of power that he didn’t know he was going to have. 

“Don’t you want me to shower first? Or... you do like your meat smoked forreal” Adam had caught Eric staring at him and decided to diffuse the attention off him.

“Shut up!” Eric replied getting out of bed and moving closer to Adam who was completely naked at this point. He started to caress his huge chest which was already showing an impressive amount of body hair for a teenager. Adam locked him closer to him and looked at him “Eric” he said almost whispering as if that was a word that was going to turn him on and it kinda did. Adam had never called Eric by his first name, and it didn’t take him by surprise but it sent down a shiver to his spine. “Mr 2 coke cans” Eric replied as sweetly with a smile on his face.

Adam was taken by surprise and could not help to smile and let out a tiny laugh “let’s go get a shower”.


End file.
